


Comfort

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline offers Klaus comfort, and receives some in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this is okay. Its 1 AM and to late for further edits and I'm done it with. Enjoy!

Title: Comfort

Rating: PG

Summary: Caroline offers Klaus comfort, and receives some in return.

Notes: Eh, this is okay. Its 1 AM and to late for further edits and I'm done it with. Enjoy!

  
  


* * *

Caroline stopped in the doorway, staring at the back of his head. He hadn't moved since she left to take a shower. Sitting there slumped on the sofa, hand wresting on his knee, glass of scotch clasped in it.

Their...arrangement...relationship, whatever it was, was still new. Brand new. Caroline had just come to accept that there was something there, give it a chance. And in turn, he gave her space, gave her time to get used to it. He offered her the world, and she took it.

Except now he was angry, tense. In fact, she was surprised he was still there, not out satisfying his blood lust. Caroline hoped that he had stayed for her, that he knew she would leave if he had. She didn't expect to change him, but she hoped to have a good influence on him, if he'd only allow it.

It was because of the change of their relationship she felt some obligation to remedy his mood. Quietly, she moved through the carpeted hotel room, rounding the sofa and coming to stand in front of him. "You're still mad." His head didn't move, but his eyes turned up, staring at her under his lashes in that evil, creepy way. Obviously he felt that her observation was unnecessary. Caroline felt the need to talk, Klaus didn't though. So she bent over, and gently took the glass from him. She didn't snatch it, and he didn't fight her. With a small sigh she sat next to him. For some reason she expected him to get up, leave, but he didn't. So she curled her legs onto the sofa, knees resting on his thigh, and leaned into him, resting her head on his arm.

Klaus was always the one that approached her physically, Caroline never initiated. One stolen kiss, unexpected, and she had pulled away, wanting to reach out to him, but to scared to do so again. Since then it had been innocent touches, kisses to her hand, and he left it at that.

He only remained frozen for a moment then he sighed, lifted the arm beneath her head, and settled it onto the back of the sofa. Against logic, she inched closer to him, resting her cheek against his chest and laid her palm in front of her face, listening to his breathing. It wasn't necessary, but she enjoyed him doing it anyway. Made him seem more human.

"Are you okay?"

The sound of his voice broke through the comfort that she hadn't even realize he had offered her. Her mind flashed to her most recent near death experience, and then quickly she shoved it out of her mind. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yes."

Caroline felt something touch her hair, then she felt the weight of his arm against her shoulders, and she soon came to realize he was playing with it. Klaus was playing with her hair.

With a shuddered sigh, she scooted closer once again, sliding her hand further over his chest, her arm resting against him.

She'd been worried about him, about what he might do. It wasn't until the moment where she realized he was okay that she turned her attention to herself. Physically she was okay, but it had been a close call. Caroline had been shaken more then she let on. Whether he knew that, or she made some noise or movement to make him aware of it, he seemed to know she needed some comfort. Klaus' hand slid over her back and he held her close and she realized suddenly that she wasn't just sitting with him to calm him. Caroline was there, curled into his body, because subconsciously she knew he would protect her, that he would take care of her when she needed it.

They said nothing else after that. When Caroline realized her eyes were drifting shut she didn't fight it, she didn't excuse herself to go to bed in her room, alone. Instead she allowed herself to fall asleep.

When he slid his arm under her knees and back she didn't stop him and didn't feign sleep. Instead Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

When Klaus settled her onto her bed Caroline realized suddenly that she wanted him to stay, but she said nothing. Their eyes met, and he lifted his head, and when he brushed his lips against her forehead she didn't flinch. Yet when he pulled away, with vampire speed, she grabbed his hand and he turned. "Thank you."

The way he looked at her, it was difficult to understand. Caroline could see what he felt for her in that look, the depth of his emotions, but for some reason he also seemed pained, and that she couldn't understand.

"Goodnight Caroline," he said softly.

Caroline released his hand and he pulled his own away, leaving her room and closing the door behind him.

  
  



End file.
